THE LEGEND OF 8 BRONY CHAPTER 1
by Hallo Man
Summary: THIS STORY ABOUT 8 HEROES FROM YOUTUBE ENTER TO EQUESTRIA AND SAVE HIM FROM THE CHAOS LORD. THERE ARE SECRET WHICH NO ONE NEVER SUSPECTED, IT HAVE EVERTHING YOU NEED FOR THIS STORY. SOMETIME THERE ARE SHOCKING TWIST AND MORE HISTORY ABOUT MLP:FIM. PUT ON SOME SEAT BELT AND GRAB SOMETHING TO EAT, ENJOY THE THRILL OF THE STORY.


THE LEGEND OF 8 BRONY

WRITTEN BY: Hallo Man

EDIT BY: ThePoniesOfEquestria AND MrE380

CHAPTER 1: ENTER TO EQUESTRIA

(Narrator) It is December/12/2012 the year of the end of human life. Many people scream for horror there last day on earth, many of them started to riot, steal, and kill. Everyone has feared the apocalypse coming, but there were eight bronies who decided to finish their last work. Mostly about their love ones, how their day had gone so far, and how much they love My Little Pony. It is the same time they said, "I wish I was a pony." Then they all uploaded their final work. Then something happen, there computer screen turn off for a few seconds, then there computer screen turned back on and there was a rainbow color of words with big letters that said: YOU HAVE BEEN CHOICE HERO. Then the screen started to become as bright as the sun. Only three of the eight bronys wear their sunglasses. The screen was so bright; it penetrates the sunglasses leaving all the Bronies blind. Then their body starts to feel pain, except for the arms and legs. They were helpless and they could not see. The blind light and feeling the pain on their body. Soon later, the light died down as well as pain; soon they all open their eyes and saw what was going on. (Now the Story begins now, Epic Music Time for all you who read this story).

(Narrator) All eight of the Bronies look around, they only thing they see is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They blink several times, and then they look at each other, than at them self. Their eyes widen, than their teeth start trembling with fear, all them are going to scream, but one of them says.

(Multfansteames) THIS IS AWESOME, MY WISH CAME TRUE.

(Narrator) Said the golden hair with his sunglass. Then the others agree of his word. Then soon they all start to speak.

(MrE380) So what happens now?

(LK12LK21) I really don't know?

(Narrator) Another one is confused. Then a random pony hits him. It was his best friend Macsen246 who soon says.

(Macsen246) Finally, someone I know and love.

(Narrator) He started to hug him and he step back. Both of them started talking to each other, then some pony start to holler.

(ThePoniesOfEquestria) MAN, WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?

(Narrator) Said the white pony with a blue and black hair. The two ponies have a look at him, and then continue talk to each other again like nothing just happen. His jaw dropped and started to talk to himself.

(ThePoniesOfEquestria) I do not know what is going on anymore. First, I was uploading my video, and then I become my pony. What is going on around here?

(BronyDanceParty) I think we all have the same idea, what is going on around here?

(Narrator) Said the blue pony with a yellow hair.

(ThePoniesOfEquestria) Wait, I know you? You are the BronyDanceParty one of the famous Bronies that makes all of those music videos. I love your work!

(Narrator) Two random ponies come up to him and say.

(?) We know who he is.

(Scaroe89) Yep we saw his videos too, so do not get excited okay.

(ThePoniesOfEquestria) Okay then, so who are you guy?

(Scaroe89) Well we are in our pony forms; maybe you can call me Skytail.

(?) And you can call me Midnight Lasso, good man.

(ThePoniesOfEquestria) Oh okay then, you can me call Flame Inferno.

(Midnight Lasso) That is a great name kid.

(Flame Inferno) Thank you sir.

(Midnight Lasso) No problem man.

(Narrator) Then soon later, the other Bronies start to join in the fun.

(Multfansteames) Well you guy can call me Doom Pie.

(LK12LK21) You can call me DJ Freq Torque or just DJ.

(Macsen246) Ummm…. I know you guy can call me Crystal.

(Narrator) Soon all of Bronies said there new name for their pony. Then MrE380 and BronyDanceParty nod their head and said.

(MrE380) Okay you guy can call me Shadow.

(BronyDanceParty) For you guys just call me Joe Party.

(Narrator) Soon all the Bronies introduced themselves and soon they started to know what was going on. One of the Princesses says.

(Princess Luna) Are all of you ready?

(Narrator) She gives them a smile and patiently waits for them answer. They look at each other, but only one will speaker for them. They look at one man, but in pony world, they look at one stallion. It was Doom Pie, he will be there speaker. Doom Pie look at all other Bronies, they give him a smile, nod, and this quite funny one of the Bronies try to give him a thumb up, but instead he tilted his hat. Meaning he is okay with that. Soon Doom Pie starts to walk up to the Princess then he starts to kneel down and start to spoke.

(Doom Pie) Yes, we are ready highness; I will represent on behalf of my friends your Majesty.

(Princess Celestia) Right hero and tell us why we have summoned you?

(Doom Pie) You need our help right Princess Celestia and Princess

Luna? There is trouble in your kingdom and we had been summoned to aid you, are we right?

(Princess Celestia) Indeed you are right, there is going to be danger in our kingdom. Sister can you read the letter?

(Princess Luna) Yes sister.

(Narrator) Soon Luna uses her alicorn magic to levitate the letter, it said.

(Princess Luna) Dear hero is if you are reading this or the Princess of Equestria. There is going to be the destruction of all life. I send this letter to you or them, so you can summon them all here. The monster named Hallo Man the Madness. He is a leader of the Chaos Lord meaning he sets out and brings Madness to the world. He has destroyed 12 worlds and he is coming to this world now. It will take him 10 day to reach your world. He has destroyed the human world. All of you are safe now, but I can feel your pain, losing your families and friends. You all have been chosen to fight him, each one of you has a great skill which no pony has ever seen. Okay then I has only had a few things to say to you all, Hallo Man has six weapons of mass destruction. The first one is his jacket; it can catch a falling enemy and use their ability. The second is his necklace, it can clone anything of any shape, any size, and make any material. The third item is the ring, it can help him teleport or make someone teleport. It only works if he is in one world, he cannot use it to teleport to another world. The fourth is 3-mystery bags, each one of the bags is different from the other. One bag can get him anywhere he decides, Ex. he can grab jewelry, money, etc. out of the bag. Second bag can give him his material, Ex. he can get furniture, lab equipment, etc. The last bag it far horrible, it has soul gems. Soul gem are item to catch evil souls or any souls and use it to enchant weapons or to recharge it, but for him he eats the gems like candy. It is hard to say he is a monster for eating the souls of good, evil, and the bag are unlimited. To let you know the other two weapons are mystery, but he always wears a mask. I only know one thing about that mask; it can make anyone go insane. Then other one is unknown, he will never use that weapon if he gets mad. Luck for you hero's, I bring you all some weapons. So you can use the weapons against him, there will be instruction manuals to use your weapons. I wish you all good luck, but 1st I need to tell you a riddle so you can beat Hallo Man. Twist and turn around the corner, left or right will tell you the truth and the lies. Who am I? Warning hero is if you tell Hallo Man the riddle, he will know I wrote it to you. I have to go now the weapons are in the bag I sent to you, find your cutie mark. No one or no pony will not open it, except for you.

Your friend Elder.

P.S. The letters are different, when you receive my gift, I have sent you make sure you read it, if not the letters are designed to enter your mind so you won't have to read it and it tells your new body backstory. You will gain there ability and knowledge. Again, hero's I wish you luck.

(Narrator) When the letter has been read, most of the heroes are in shock or they start to cry about their love ones. When they all have finished worrying about their love, they stand up like a boss. Then Doom Pie says in a loud voice.

(Doom Pie) BRONY OOOOON!

(Narrator) Then soon every Brony follows.

(Flame Inferno) BRONY ON

(Shadow) BRONY ON

(Joe Party) BRONY ON

(Crystal) BRONY ON

(DJ Freq Torque) BRONY ON

(Skytail) BRONY ON

(Midnight Lasso) HEE HAW BRONY ON

(Narrator) When the hero's shout out that word, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna look at the eight heroes' that are destined to save their world. Princess Celestia looks at her little sister, Luna nods to her older sister. Princess Celestia has ordered there service to bring their equipment and start to speak to the hero's with a kind smile.

(Princess Celestia) Are you sure you are ready for the battle for Equestria.

(Narrator) When they all hear Princess Celestia speak, they are pumped up. They can take him down in 10 seconds flat; ironically, that is what Rainbow Dash will say. Then soon the services of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have brought in their equipment to them. Than all of them went up to their bag, but Shadow was worried about the bag. It has his tattoo cutie mark. He has started to think himself.

(Shadow) How did he knew about us? On top of that? This has my tattoo how does he know about this? Who is that Elder person? He is some person from another dimension wanting us to help him out. Maybe he had suffered the same wrath of that Hallo Man person. I do not know, about this letter or instruction manual attach to the bag will tell me everything that I need to know. I know Shadow. I made him, but we will see what Shadow in this world has done.

(Narrator) When Shadow started to reach for the letter, he was shock because he can grab things without fingers. Shadow took a big deep breath to opening the letter, but some pony shouting cut him off. It was Flame Inferno doing a trick. Shadow looks at him, sees him making two fireballs and colliding each other to make fireworks. Then some pony walks up to Shadow and says.

(Joe Party) Are you okay Shadow.

(Narrator) Shadow snaps out of the firework trance.

(Shadow) Yeah I am okay, he just play that fireball like it just a game to him.

(Joe Party) I know, but that what his pony can do. He can do fire magic, and I cannot believe you are not opening your letter yet.

(Shadow) What?

(Narrator) Shadow was shock not realize he was the only one who did not opened his letter yet. He looked around the room, every pony started know what his character can do. Shadow took a deep breath and opened the letter than said.

(Shadow) Here goes nothing.

(Narrator) Shadow open the letter, the letter fills his head with knowledge of his pony Shadow and his knowledge on how to use his weapon. When the page turns blank, he shook his head and blinked several times at the page.

(Shadow) I thought there was going to be more information about…

(Narrator) Once again, he was cut off, this time his head started to speak to him saying.

(Elder) Sorry Shadow there is no more information for you. I hope you take care of yourself. The body you are using is real, he lived in Equestria. Just to let you know I use your tattoo and the element. You will know what I mean in the future.

(Narrator) Shadow felt a hoof on his shoulder. He turns around and sees his friend and the others.

(DJ Freq Torque) We all know how you feel right now; you want to know more about that person. We can do that, not now but soon we will know.

(Narrator) DJ looks at his best friend Crystal and said.

(DJ Freq Torque) Crystal can you help him out?

(Crystal) Yes, I can.

(Narrator) Crystal walk up to Shadow, he put his horn next to Shadow's forehead. His horn starts to light up and Shadow felt a relaxation to his entire body. When it all done, Shadow felt better than ever. Then some pony says.

(Midnight Lasso) HEE HAW, you are a former doctor

(Narrator) Crystal looks at the Midnight with an angry look and says.

(Crystal) I told you before, I was a doctor.

(Midnight Lasso) Sorry I thought you were lying.

(Crystal) Ummm. I never lie that much.

(Narrator) Meanwhile at the kitchen.

(Doom Pie) Men they have no good food. Oh, well I am just going to make them a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with hay. It will be fun to see how hay tastes and I got to admit, these hidden blades are awesome. I cannot believe my weapon is a hidden blades, I get everything from Assassin's Creed. That is so awesome and it can help me run faster than ever. I wonder, can I make sandwiches for all my friends? You know what I will do that in 10 seconds flat.

(Narrator) Doom Pie take his position to do this. In 9 seconds later, he says.

(Doom Pie) Yes in 9 seconds flat, I think I am faster than Rainbow Dash. Maybe I do not know, I need to race her to now. Meantime I need to give my friend some sandwich.

(Narrator) Then soon Doom Pie starts to run back to his teammates with a tray of sandwich and start to think himself.

(Doom Pie) That is going to be a good prank, well maybe we are ponies after all.

(Narrator) Meanwhile at the throne room where the Princesses and Bronies are.

(Princess Luna) Sister do you think those hero's over there will save us. You know, you can call Twilight and the others to come back immediately to stop this monster.

(Princess Celestia) Yes, I believe those heroes are going to save us. Why do you say that my little sister?

(Princess Luna) Well look at them now.

(Narrator) Both Princesses look at the seven heroes. They are fighting with each other about who is better than the others is.

(Skytail) I can use the most powerful magic and I can fly better than all of you. Look at me; I am an alicorn for crying out loud.

(Flame Inferno) Yeah, but I can recharge my magic faster and my fire techniques are stronger then you.

(Midnight Lasso) Not so fast Flame Inferno, I can beat that. Watch I can do.

(Narrator) Flame Inferno and the others watch his trick. They were stunned; he summoned a chain and rope. He was jumping through the rope and chains. When he jumps all the way up, he hit the ground creating a shockwave. It hitting all the Bronies making them all fall. Then Midnight Lasso said.

(Midnight Lasso) Yeah I can crate anything related to the rope and I get super straight. Lucky for me, I do not use my wings to beat your trick.

(Narrator) All bronies was shocked what he can do. Before Midnight Lasso was going to say something, but some pony speaks out and says.

(DJ Freq Torque) My turn!

(Narrator) He pulled out a DJ turntable out of a corner. He starts to play, it then the Bronies jaws drop. When it is all done, he says.

(DJ Freq Torque) Try to beat that?

(Joe Party) Oh, it is on now.

(Narrator) Before he can show what he can do, he was interrupted by Doom Pie said.

(Doom Pie) Who wants some sandwich?

(Narrator) Still holding the tray of sandwich, then every pony says.

(Flame Inferno) Yes

(Shadow) I do

(Joe Party) Give me one

(Crystal) Okay

(DJ Freq Torque) Yes

(Skytail) Right then

(Midnight Lasso) GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR DELICIOUS SANDWICHS.

(Narrator) Midnight Lasso give a demonic look to the sandwich. He grabs one and went to a corner then starts to eat it like a wild animal. Then Princess Celestia says.

(Princess Celestia) So there are our eight hero's, he probably went to the kitchen. What do you…?

(Narrator) Princess Celestia was cut off seeing her little sister eating a sandwich and talking to the hero's. She blinks a few times and gives a gentle smile. Then a scroll appears in front of her. She starts to read it without disturbing the others and when she was done reading it. She starts to speak to the hero's still with her kind voice.

(Princess Celestia) Okay heroes your escorts are here now. Okay you can let them in now.

(Narrator) They all turn around and see the Royal Guard open the large door behind them. They see a griffin, a changeling, and last one they recognized. It was the Great and Powerful Trixie. They have easily recognized her because she was wearing that hat and cape with stars on it. One of the Bronies said.

(Skytail) those are our escort?

(Flame Inferno) I think so, but I do not know about that changeling over there. I think the griffin look like Gilda, I think?

(Joe Party) It is Gilda, but what about changeling over there?

(Flame Inferno) That is what I said, do any of you know about that changeling over there?

(Doom Pie) I think, I know him. His name is Sun Cloak.

(Crystal) Are you sure that his name is Sun Cloak and how do you know?

(Doom Pie) I have read one of the stories about a changeling that lives in ponyville, but I am not sure, let us find out they are coming this way anyway?

(Narrator) Meanwhile over there.

(Gilda) Man this sucks, I don't want the baby-sit these loser's. I got better things to do then this.

(Trixie) The Great and Powerful Trixie does not need this. Trixie has more important things to do than this.

(?) Come on you guys, we have orders from the Princess. There is much I have to say, I have important thing to do. We need to do this.

(Gilda) Fine whatever, but I do not like it.

(Trixie) Trixie will play along, but I agree with you Gilda about this.

(Narrator) When they all make it over to the hero's. Then they all say there name and what they are doing. Then one pony says to Doom Pie.

(Shadow) Hey, Doom Pie I think you are right, about the changeling name.

(Midnight Lasso) Okay then, what we should do now?

(Narrator) Every pony and griffin look at the two Princesses and wait for them speak. Princess Celestia starts to speak out with a kind voice and says.

(Princess Celestia) Okay then, now that everyone is here, time to tell you the plan.

(Narrator) Meanwhile at the other world.

(?) Hehaha I cannot wait for this, the portal will open soon. Then I will see those ponies again.

(Narrator) Looks at a giant pillar with a weirdest symbol. It looks like a Star Gate portal, but not. Then someone say.

(?) Master, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep by now?

(Narrator) He looks at the person who has spoken, he look at the skeleton person wearing blue hood and a gray robe with a blue demon shadow following him. He starts to smile at him and say.

(Master) Oh it just you The Unborn. I should ask you that question, but you asked first. You see I am just waiting for the portal to open.

(The Unborn) Master you have not slept for 3 days, you need your sleep. Besides, Force Master is going in first to that world.

(Narrator) The Unborn look at him with a serious. Then the Master gave him a smile and starts too said.

(Master) Tell Force Master he can take a break for all his hard work, you know what? Tell all the members of the Chaos Lord to take a break. I will take care of this world by myself and stop calling me Master, it Hallo Man.

(Narrator) The Unborn was shock when he said that.

(The Unborn) You never said that word for a long time, not since we took over the human world. That means this world in very important to you, am I right?

(Hallo Man) Yes, it is very important I go first.

(The Unborn) Hallo Man you know, you can only destroy nonliving objects. You cannot kill anyone from that world except those who are lower rank than you are.

(Narrator) When The Unborn says these words, Hallo Man starts to walk up to him saying.

(Hallo Man) The Unborn let me tell you something, one I am the leader of the Chaos Lord and two I can do anything I want.

(Narrator) When he is done speaking, he just punches him in the stomach. Than The Unborn was sent flying to the air, and then his shadow caught him preventing him to hit the wall. Then his demon shadow said.

(Demon Shadow) We need to fight back.

(The Unborn) No, we cannot do that, he is our master.

(Demon Shadow) What?

(Narrator) Then he starts to apologize, when Hallo Man hears those words, he start to smile. Than he walks up to The Unborn and say.

(Hallo Man) It okay, you just lost your place.

(Narrator) When Hallo Man is done speaking, he starts to heal his broken bones. When he is done healing him, he says.

(Hallo Man) Go now and tell the others to take a break.

(The Unborn) Yes sir, as you wish.

(Narrator) When he was out of the room his demon shadow says.

(Demon Shadow) Why do you not fight back? He just uses you like a puppet. How can you stand for that?

(The Unborn) It because I am loyal to him, you remember he saved us and he made us into a Chaos Lord. One of the most powerful creatures that ever lived, and that is why I will never fight him.

(Demon Shadow) Fine whatever, but if he hurt us again. I will never hold back on him.

(Narrator) Meanwhile back at the portal room.

(Hallo Man) Hehaha I just cannot wait for it, but oh well I been waiting for a long time to get back the King and Queen of the Equestria. I will start by destroying their daughter, now I know they are not ruled Equestria no more. Thank to this body, now I just need to wait for eight more days.

To Be Continued…

Next time on THE LEGEND OF 8 BRONIES

(Flame Inferno) I cannot believe I am getting married in 2 days.

(Doom Pie) I cannot believe I got a royal duty.

(Shadow) When your child is born, you must protect your child no matter what.

(DJ Freq Torque) He is here now.

(Hallo Man) Now the Madness will begin.

CHAPTER 2: THE PLAN

(Author note: dose who read the end of chapter 1 can put now a, Epic Music Time if you like. And many of you wondering how I got this idea it because My Little Pony take so long for season 3 come out. So I make season 3 just for fun and to see many of you think this going to be real.)


End file.
